Journey of Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Joy's search for love continues. Will drama ensue or will it be smooth sailing? AU.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Title: Journey of Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJenProductions, and TV Land Original Productions do.**

 **Author's Note: What if Joy had met someone who could be her dream come true?**

 **Pairing: Joy Scroggs/OC**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Combo Post-ep. for: Cruel Shoes (3.18) and By George, I Think He's Got It (3.19)**

* * *

-Late May, 2012-

Joy Scroggs arrived at Stormi's to meet up the blind date that Melanie had set her up with. She saw she was early so she got herself a table close to the door. It had been a few weeks since her second wedding had failed. Joy had no regrets for spending time with George who thought his life was about to end but ended up with more time added. Although they agreed to meet up in a year, Joy knew that the chances of seeing George again were slim. So here she was waiting.

Soon the specified time came and went. Five minutes went by. Then ten minutes went by. Finally after twenty minutes passed, she was fed up. She thought _great this date ended before it even began._

In the meantime, a handsome lad had been observing her from the bar. He thought to himself, _this isn't right a beautiful woman like her shouldn't be stood up_. He finished his drink and made his way over and cleared his voice. Joy had gotten up to leave when she heard a deep smooth voice talk to her. "Pardon me, is the seat taken?"

Joy looked up and met gazes with a tall Chinese guy. He had the most stunning set of dark eyes she had ever seen in her life. Together with his dark hair and smile, Joy was already a goner.

Joy thought to herself _oh boy could it be that I am already in love when I don't even know who he is?_

Snapping out of her daze she replied with a smile, "No it is not, please sit down."

The guy sat down after they began talking. The guy introduced himself as Edwin Jenson and that he was a travel writer and he wrote mostly about the vacation spots he has visited. After a while, they ordered their drinks and food continued talking. Joy also found out that although he was now residing in Cleveland he was adopted and raised in Indian Hill, brought up into a well-to-do family with an older brother, Alessandro. He said he had a trust fund but he wanted to work so as to keep himself grounded.

After dinner was over Joy didn't want to leave but knew at some point she had to. Edwin spoke up and asked, "May I give you a ride home?"

By now Joy was completely smitten with Edwin. He came over and pulled out her chair she thought what is not to love about him? A perfect gentleman, polite, caring, humble, chivalrous, not to mention wealthy!

Joy stood up and said, "Thank you I would love a ride home."

A little while later he pulled up at the house and they were soon at the front door. They exchanged numbers before he hugged her. When they came apart, they gazed deeper into each other's eyes when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was unlike any kiss she had. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and soon felt her foot pop. Soon it became a heated and passionate kiss.

When they came apart, Joy wanted more. However, before she could do anything else Edwin said, "At the right time I promise. Good night beautiful. I will call you soon."

Joy was on cloud nine that is for sure. Once she recovered from the stupor she went into the door and headed straight for the kitchen. As soon as Melanie saw her she asked, "How did it go?"

Feigning faux upset Joy said, "Well the guy you set me up with never showed. However, something wonderful did happen."

Feeling the giddiness return Joy sat down and Joy told them what had transpired.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Journey of Love"! More to come and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do.**

* * *

When Joy finished telling her what happened. Everyone was speechless, even Elka—which is rare. Usually, she would have said a pointed barb or two. Victoria was the first to speak, "So when can we meet Edwin? He sounds incredibly dreamy and enchanting."

Joy beamed, "Well he said he would be traveling for a few days so when he gets back he would call me."

True to his word, a few days later Edwin had called. She was eating breakfast with Melanie, Victoria, and Elka when her phone rang. When she saw the name she said, "Why hello stranger."

Edwin smiled. He loved the way she answered it made her that much more appealing. True she wasn't the first person he dated who had an accent but with Joy it was different. He then asked, "Joy, I was wondering if you want to go dinner and dancing tonight."

Joy smiled, "Oh I like would love that."

Edwin added, "Great I will come by at 6. Oh and so you know it will be formal. Rest is a surprise. I will see you later babe."

After they said goodbye and Joy sighed. When she came down from her high she looked and saw her friends watching her. She said, "Tonight you will get to meet Edwin. Now I need to go to get the salon and then get a dress for the occasion. For dress shopping do any of you want to come?"

Melanie and Victoria replied. "We'll come. We need pampering anyway."

Elka replied, "I will pass but I definitely want to meet Edwin and make sure he is indeed a good guy."

Joy shrugged. Over the next few hours, they went to a highly recommended spa and got pampered: manicure, pedicure, and a facial. After that, they went for a quick bite to eat before going to check out some dresses. She tried on several dresses and found the one that fit her well that even Victoria and Melanie agreed with her. She ended a getting not only the dress for her date but a few others, a girl never knows when she would need a new dress or two.

Meanwhile over at Edwin's had called to make sure the reservation at the restaurant that also had a dance floor. When that was done, he took a shower before getting dressed and out the door.

Shortly after they had finished the headed back and with only an hour and a half for her date, Joy headed upstairs to get ready. Right at ten minutes before Edwin was due to arrive, Joy was ready. She went downstairs and saw her friends were in the living room. She was getting a little nervous. She was happy that she met Edwin but she wasn't sure if this would last or it would end all too quickly. If it ended all too soon she would make the most of tonight's date. Just then a glass of sparkling water appeared in front of her. She looked over and saw that it was Melanie. No words were needed.

Just then the doorbell rang Joy placed the glass on the coffee table. She got up, smoothed and walked over to the door. There stood Edwin with his gorgeous smile. "Good evening Joy. Wow, you look beautiful in that dress."

Joy thought _the date hasn't even really started and he has already turned me to putty._

Joy said, "Hi Edwin, come in."

Edwin did and said, "Joy, these flowers are for you."

Joy replied, "Why thank you! Gosh, Edwin, you are so sweet!"

After they hugged and kissed Joy was lost in a haze when she heard a voice from behind her. She snapped back. Taking Edwin by the hand she led him to the couch and began the introductions. "Edwin, these are my roommates and best friends Victoria Chase and Melanie Moretti. Elka Ostrovsky over there is the caretaker of the house that Melanie, Victoria and I rent. Everyone, this Edwin Jenson."

Melanie stood up and held out her hand. "Very nice to meet you, Edwin, Joy has told us about all about you."

Followed by which Victoria added, "Joy is right you are very handsome."

Edwin blushed and said "Thank you, Ms. Chase. It is an honor to meet you my mother loved watching Edge of Tomorrow."

The compliment obviously left Victoria beaming. This left Elka who had not said anything. Joy knew what she would say she said first, "Elka whatever job or barb you have please, save it for later."

Stunned and feigning hurt replied, "Who said I was going to say anything? I was going say that Edwin is indeed good looking."

With that said Elka was the first to leave the living room. Joy, Melanie, and Victoria knew how unpredictable Elka could be and she was at it again.

After a very brief silence, Joy turned to Edwin and said, "Shall we go now?"

Edwin smiled, "Let's go."

Before leaving Edwin offered his arms to Joy and after she took and Edwin said again to Melanie and Victoria, "It was nice meeting you, ladies."

Victoria smiled and nodded, "Likewise."

When Joy and Edwin left, Melanie said, "Oh my gosh, Edwin is hot. No wonder Joy had been swooning since that first night they met. He is even better than the guy I had set her up with."

Victoria acquiesced and added, "I think she has struck gold."

After they left the house Edwin and Joy walked to his car and she saw it was an older model of Mustang Convertible. "Wow, this is different from the car you drove me the other night."

With his glorious smile, Edwin replied, "I only drive this car on rare occasions and this would be one of them."

Shortly thereafter Joy and Edwin were on the road and soon reached their destination, a fancy French restaurant. Joy noted that she heard about the restaurant and wanted to try it out aND and now she could. When they went in Joy saw how spacious it seemed and that it had a dance. Once they had ordered their food and drink when the music began playing. Edwin got up and placed his hand in front of her and asked, "Joy, may I have this dance?"

Smiling broadly Joy replied, "Of course you may."

Soon they began dancing and Joy was amazed that he could dance. She thought that after dinner he would have taken her to a bar for drinks after dinner. Reading her mind Edwin said, "When I was young my mother made my brother and I take dance lessons. She said it would serve as well and it has since I am here with a beautiful woman."

Joy blushed. She really loved being in Edwin's arms. Following the dance they ate and drank, they talked and got to know each other better. At this point Edwin he found out that Joy had reunited with a son, Owen for whom she had to give up for adoption when she was fifteen. At this point in his life, he was okay with that kind of information. Whereas when he found out he was younger it would have scared him away.

All too soon the date came to an end they were on the front porch of the house. Joy and Edwin sat on the swing and Joy loved having his arms around her. Could it be that she was really falling in love?

-x-

Over the next few weeks when he was not traveling for work or writing up articles about the places he visited for publication, Edwin would be with Joy. They went to the movies, the amusement park and just hung out. She was enjoying being in his company, exchanging kisses and all the times he showered her with gifts like jewelry, flowers, and souvenirs he brought back with him from his trips.

Joy was getting frustrated. They had exchanged 'I love yous' and he had asked to go steady with him. Yet they haven't slept together. However, Joy realized Edwin was different and she knew patience is a virtue. So she decided to keep waiting.

One day towards the end of summer, they were sitting outside on the porch and he had a surprise for her. Cuddling on the swing Edwin reached into his pocket and gave it to Joy. Joy wondering asked, "What is this?"

With a bright smile, he said, "Why don't you open and find out?"

Coming out of his arms she took the envelope and opened it and looked inside. There in the envelope with first class tickets to Bora Bora. Joy's eyes widened. Sensing her shock Edwin said, "Yes Joy I want you to come with me to Bora Bora for a week. This way we can spend private time together."

Joy with her mouth wide open and thought could he mean what I think he means?

Smiling Edwin added, "You might want to go and pack our flight leaves in five hours."

Wide-eyed Joy exclaimed as she gently smacked his shoulder, "You mean the trip is today? I will be right back."

Joy ran and upstairs nearly missing Victoria. Before Joy could say anything Joy said, "No time to explain except Edwin asked me to go with him to Bora Bora."

Joy quickly packed several changes of clothing, her special lingerie, a bathing suit and a tankini, and a few special sundresses, a dress for date night that she wore on only special occasions, sandals and flip flops and of course toiletries. When she was ready she headed out of her room and was nearly out the door when she heard Melanie call out. Have fun in Bora Bora with Edwin."

Joy turned around and waved to her friends before taking off. Following a nearly 20 hour flight they had arrived their villa and had their stuff put away, Joy marveled at the jewel that is Bora Bora. The landscape was and the water was pristine!

While they were there, there were so many things to do. Aside from laying on the beach and getting a tan and getting pampered with a couples' spa they participated in many activities such as helicopter tours, dolphin and whale watching. There were a few things she was hesitant to try at first, like skydiving. Edwin was with her the whole time and she finally gave it a shot. Then there was the Bora Bora Lagoonarium, waterskiing and jet skiing. With her hair tied up, she did those activities and had an absolute blast. With all that fun, the week went by quickly.

Joy was hoping for a special night soon, for now, she was getting antsy. The last few nights Edwin had been a gentleman and either slept on the floor or on the couch. Finally, her wish came true. During dinner on their third to last night they were so in sync their server thought they would a married couple on their honeymoon; they both smiled and didn't correct the server. As dinner continued, Joy began to work her magic. As she smiled innocuously at him, she slid her sandal off and let her foot run up and down Edwin's leg. She let her hand gently caresses Edwin's arm. She could tell it was making him squirm. So she continued, alternating between the two.

After dinner, Joy and Edwin walked on the moonlight beach back to their villa. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he held her close and kissing her temple. Here, she was in paradise with the man she loved. As for Edwin, he one thing in mind. All throughout dinner Edwin couldn't take his eyes off of her and the dress she had. He tried to resist her seduction but couldn't. He knew that she luring him and it was working. He really wanted her now.

As they came to their villa Edwin opened the door and let her first and once he was in and closed the door he surprised her. He pulled her in and began kissing her fervently. Joy quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. As they made out, Edwin moved his hand around and found the front of the dress and pulled the zipper down. Soon the dress fell off her and pooled at her feet.

They parted lips briefly and he stepped back and looked her and up and down appreciatively. He saw her in a red strapless lace bra and matching panty. With a salacious smile on her face, she said in a voice dripping with desire, "Like what you see Edwin?"

With a suggestive grin, he replied, "Of course my dear."

He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her in back into his arms and began kissing her. Their kisses started out slow and grew in intensity. For a while, they battled for tongue dominance neither willing to give up. As they kissed, he ran his fingers through the luscious locks of her long hair while Joy wrapped one arm around his strong neck and let her fingers on her other hand roam his thick black hair.

Their kisses quickly intensified into a sizzling make-out session. As the kissing continued he wrapped his arms around her and, she moved her hands down and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. When she had trouble she yanked on his shirt hard and the buttons came flying off pinging off the ground. However, neither of them cared about the mess they only cared about what is about to happen.

After she pushed his shirt off of him she began fumbling with his pants. When they had parted lips Edwin let his lips roam all the skin he could kiss. As he did so he took in the perfume she wore, Chanel No. 5—it was driving him crazy. As he was doing so she got a scent of his cologne, Giorgio Armani's Acqua di Gio, of course, the scent along with the kisses he was lavishing on her causing her to moan. When they met gazes they saw nothing but pure desire burning in their eyes. They kicked off their shoes and Edwin picked her up and carried to the bed and gently threw her on. Getting out of his pants he got onto the bed and encompassed her body with his and they resumed kissing and soon began caressing each other's bodies. With all the clothing on the floor and Edwin said, "I love you, Joy."

She replied back in a husky voice, "I love you too Edwin."

Then they at long last gave into their pent up yearnings.

-x-

The next morning the sun shone through and Joy awoke. She stretched out a bit and remembered the passion from the night before. Their lovemaking was spectacular, how he moved his hands on her body had brought her to pleasure many times. Yep, he is definitely worth the wait.

She reached hoping to start again when she found his bed empty. Right, then she hears clicking on the keyboard and figured he was on the verandah working. She gets up and locates his ruined shirt. She sees that there was still one button on there and buttoned it and made it look like showed off her cleavage. She walked over, wrapped her arm around him, nibbled his ear lobe, kissing him on his cheek before saying, "Good morning handsome."

She then and kisses him where she could, knowing full well it could do to him. Edwin was nearly done when began to smile. Boy, was he in love with this woman. When he finishes and turns around and sees her he felt his breath hitch, _dang_ he thought _is she always this alluring?_

Edwin saved his work and turned off the computer, he then stood up and wound his arms around her waist as she wound her arms around his neck and exchanged sweet kisses. After a moment of quietness, Joy said, "Last night was incredible."

Edwin smiled, "Indeed it was. Say how about we take a shower together before breakfast?"

Joy smirked. "I like the way you think."

Together they headed towards the showers and had a little fun during then.

-x-

By now Joy was hopelessly in love and yet she tried to stay judgmental and cynical. She tried to find a fault in him but could not find one. It was also hard to stay pessimistic when he is around. Great kisser, handsome, toned and muscled, in shape; now she knows what it felt like when Melanie was in love with the cop, Pete.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Visits and Warnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJens Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do. 20** **th** **Century Fox owns** ** _The Sound of Music._**

* * *

By the time they came back home to Cleveland both Joy and Edwin were in love with each other that it showed. Edwin sent her gifts and a single flower every day: from roses to carnations, to tulips and everything else, including wildflowers. Joy, on the other hand, was high on cloud nine it seemed impossible for to come back down; unless of course it is something Elka said. Case in point, shortly after Joy came back from Bora Bora Victoria and Melanie saw a change in her; even Elka did too.

Melanie was the first to comment. "Wow, Joy you so blissful you're glowing. Guess being with Edwin has really boosted you up."

Joy beamed and sighed "Yeah it has."

Victoria placing her hand on Joy's, "We are all so happy for you."

Elka placed her hand on Joy's hand as well, "I am delighted for you Joy, but…"

Joy frowned, "Uh-oh I hate it when a sentence follows 'but'."

Elka continued, "I can see he is the type of guy who is seemingly perfect but sooner or later something will come up. Mark my words."

Although Elka's words stung, Joy had filed away the comment. Over the next several weeks Joy kept busy. Whether with spending time with Edwin, meeting her grandson Wilbur, spending time with Owen and with her friends in whatever shenanigans they were involved in. There were times when Joy and Edwin met up in person. When he had to travel to the local cities they stayed in touched via Skype. On the other hand, when he was going to somewhere exotic he would always take her like St. Kitts and Nevis

True, she was beyond happy there were times when her insecurity arose, especially when she saw younger women flirting with her man. However, the insecurity lasted briefly as Edwin always said to whoever flirted with him, "Sorry but I must get back to my beloved sweetheart."

A few weeks later it was time to meet his parents. Edwin thought it would be better to meet on neutral ground so they would be going to his brother's house in Columbus rather than his childhood home in Indian Hill. Joy up until this point had only met Simon's parents and that was it. So naturally Joy would be nervous. Edwin sensed it and knew what to say.

A week before the meeting, Edwin helped Joy get ready. "Okay, my love here are a few about my family. My parents Augustus and Genevieve Jenson have been married thirty-five years. My dad works as an executive and my mother works as a realtor. My brother Alessandro who is an architect has been married to Alaina, a stay at home mom, for five years and they have a three-year-old little girl, Skyler who is shy at first but once she warms up she is an absolute angel."

From there he prepped a little bit each day. Joy relaxed a bit was still tense. This time meeting the family could be a very big deal. She wanted Edwin and their relationship to move on to the next level.

Then the day before Edwin came by to take Joy to lunch in between her classes when he said while gently caressing her hands, "Joy, I can tell that you're nervous, don't be. They know that now I can pick out a good woman and they trust me to pick my perfect me which is you. Just remember, although they are from a wealthy background they are down to earth and hospitable. As a matter of fact, they always encouraged my brother and me to give back and help the less fortunate."

Joy smiled, she felt somewhat better. When Edwin saw the smile that he loved he smiled. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Coming apart Edwin said, "So I was thinking if all goes well we can spend the night in a hotel in Akron or Dayton before coming back to Cleveland or we could spend the night at my place."

Edwin paused and then added, "I will pick around 1pm Saturday so we can beat the traffic and get there on time ok?"

Joy only nodded; she was really in love with Edwin to not able to say any words.

When the day of the meeting came she played it safe and went with the little black dress with a short cap sleeves a black/cream pashmina and modest high heels. She had her hair straightened hair. She wanted to make not a so-so first impression but a great first impression.

With an overnight bag with her, Joy waited with Melanie and Victoria on the porch swing when Victoria said, "Remember bond with the entire family and flatter them when possible Do the right things and…"

Joy finished, "…I will be on their good side. I know Victoria. But thank you for reminding me."

Right then a honk came and Joy looked and saw Edwin in his car. Bidding her friends goodbye she went and got on and was soon off. Right, when Joy was out of earshot Melanie commented. "Our Joy is all grown up."

-x-

During the trip, they alternated between talking and listening to music. There were a few times when Edwin would take her hand and bring it up to his lips for a kiss. Joy loved that feeling. After a two and hour drive Joy up and they were on their way. By the time they reached his brother's place they had also stopped at the local market to pick up a bottle of wine and two bouquets of flowers. When Edwin pulled up and cut the engine Joy saw a cozy home. The nerves started to subside a little but she was still feeling anxious; she did not want to screw this up. Edwin brought her hand up to kiss and said, "You'll do great, I know it."

Soon with gifts in hand, they were at the front door and right then it opened. Joy saw an older gentleman in his sixties with a smile greeted them. "Edwin my boy you're here. Your brother is getting little Skyler ready, your mom and Alaina are in the kitchen getting the food ready. I hope you came hungry because they cooked a lot."

Edwin smiled. His mother always loved to cook a lot of food. Wrapping his arms around Joy, "Dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Joy Scroggs. Joy, this is my dad Augustus Jenson."

With a bright smile, Augustus shook Joy's hand, "Hello Joy. It is finally nice to connect a name to a face."

With a smile, Joy replied, "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Jenson."

Augustus replied, "Please call me Augustus."

Joy nodded and said, "Thank you."

Joy paused and said, "This is for you."

Augustus took the bottle of wine and saw that was a White Pinot Noir. He said, "This will go perfectly with our dinner."

Soon Joy relaxed. The meeting with the rest of his family went well. Joy had worried that one parent was nice the other wasn't. That was not the case. His mother, Genevieve was as warm and welcoming as Augustus as were Alessandro, Alaina. Even little Skyler liked her.

Most of the dinner the conversation flowed freely. They asked about what her job was previously and what she planned on doing next. The family found out about Joy's reunion with her son, Owen and meeting her grandson, Wilbur. She thought that her having to be a teen mother might have been a deal breaker but it wasn't and they were as cordial as ever. Joy remembered to compliment Genevieve and Alaina on their cooking and bonded with Alessandro and Augustus over sports. She had seen baby pictures of Edwin and was told that the family took him in after his parents had decided to go back to their home country but wanted their son to have a better life in the states. She also spent time playing with Skyler who was glued to Joy's side which had everyone smiling, even Joy.

Towards the end of the night Alessandro pulled Edwin aside and said, "Wow baby bro, you did well this time. She is a beautiful and a looker!"

Edwin said, "I know I thank my stars each and every day."

Alessandro added, "Even Skyler has taken a great liking to her, which is rare as you very well know."

Edwin nodded at that comment. His niece had previous not liked any of his previous girlfriends. Could Skyler's liking of Joy match up with what he wanted to do next?

Alessandro said, "Don't let Joy go, man."

Edwin replied, "I won't I know she is the one, the one I want to marry."

Alessandro said, "You better man. I mean if I wasn't already married I would marry her."

Edwin lightly smacked his older brother's arms. Knowing his brother's joking nature he replied in feigned upset, "Hey don't let Alaina hear you say that."

AS the night drew to a close, Edwin and Joy bid adieu to the family and were on their way. Following a successful meeting with Edwin's family Joy knew that she had earned their approval

After a long hard day of classes, Joy had come back and saw that Edwin was making dinner. After she had changed into relaxed clothing she and Edwin was searching for recipes to make for dinner for just them Joy was loving Edwin more and more. She found out that while he did eat out on occasion, he knew how to cook and very well too! She thought just when I thought I know everything about Edwin I learn something new. Sigh, he is so perfect!

Right as they were about to close the laptop when they heard the Skype ring. Joy was tempted not to answer the call as she knows what the end result but then she knew her mother would be unrelenting at times especially about her dating life. So before she answered had an idea. She turned to Edwin, "Go to the back door so you can come into sight and the walk by casually."

Edwin did so and so she answered. "Hello mum."

After a bit of small talk her mother asks, "Rejoyla, are you dating anyone?"

Exasperated Joy asks, "Boy mum, you really cut to the chase, don't you?"

Philippa asked, "Well are you?"

Joy grinned. "Well to answer your question, I am dating someone. More like in a relationship."

Joy turned her head away and called out. Edwin darling?"

Edwin came by with not only a stirring spoon but plenty of kisses on her shoulder, neck, face to go with him wrapping one arm around her waist. Joy smiled she loved his kisses and especially his lips on her skin. This surprised Philippa and she said in a deadpan manner. "Oh, my Rejoyla you are with a man and a handsome one at that."

Joy smiled. "Mom meet Edwin. Edwin this is my mother, Philippa Scroggs."

Edwin with a smile and in a polite tone, "Hello Mrs. Scroggs, I am pleased to meet you."

Philippa was surprised. Her daughter must be serious with this young man. A polite one too. She has never met any guy since Simon.

Philippa asked, "Rejoyla, why didn't I get to meet him when I was here for Wilbur's baptism?"

Edwin answered, "Well ma'am I was out of town at a conference but I would have loved to be at Wilbur's baptism."

Philippa added, "Rejoyla, please do hold on to him."

Joy turned her head and kissed him back before looking back at the screen and said, "I have every intention to."

Philippa then inquired, "When you will bring him by for a visit?"

This what Joy was afraid of, her critical mother meeting her boyfriend. She answered quickly, "We'll figure it out between his schedule and mine. We'll let you know ok?"

Philippa nodded. "Well, I will let you two lovebirds get back to what you are doing before I called. Bye."

With that, the call ended. Joy thought just when I thought the call wouldn't end.

After the call, they went back to making dinner. When dinner was completed and dishes washed, they popped some kettle corn and headed to the living room for movie night. Right as the movie began Edwin wrapped his arms around Joy and she snuggled into Edwin; she wanted to be as comfortable as possible. As they watched the movie, The Sound of Music Edwin snuck a few kisses in here and there. That is another thing Joy loved about Edwin was his spontaneity. She found she loved it more especially after her time with George. As the movie progresses, Edwin snuck in more kisses. Pretty soon the movie was forgotten and they were on full on make-out mode. One thing was for certain, Joy couldn't get enough of Edwin's kisses; they were so heavenly and divine!

As they made out they were unaware that Melanie, Victoria, and Elka had returned from dinner. When they saw Edwin on top of Joy kissing passionately. They all wanted to awe and then keep quiet but Elka said out loud, "Get a room you two!"

Joy and Edwin jumped apart like two teenagers were caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. Joy looked and saw it was, she faux scowled and leaned and kissed Edwin again and whispered, "How about we move this where it is more comfortable and we are less likely to get interrupted?"

Edwin answered, "Okay."

Before he could follow her Elka said, "Edwin we want to have a word with you."

Edwin whispered, "I will catch up with you later my sweets."

To which Joy replied, "I will be waiting for you, you sexy stud."

After Joy had sauntered to her room Edwin goes back to the living room couch and sits down once they display frowns and Melanie begins. "Edwin, we are glad that you are making Joy the happiest in a long time."

Elka took her cue and continued, "You may we have seen Joy and I often get on each other's nerves, but we do care about each other. So if I ever hear about you hurting Joy you will have me, Melanie AND Victoria to answer too, **_kapish_**?"

Victoria added, "You heard what Melanie and Elka said. Joy is our best friend and if we hear anything about you hurting her we will hurt you right back and it will be painful. Got that?"

Edwin nodded and added. "Joy means too much to me. So you three ladies have my promise that I will never EVER hurt Joy. I would die first before hurting her."

Elka, Victoria, and Melanie all hear the sincerity in Edwin's voice.

Now that they know Joy had met Edwin's parents, now it was time for Edwin to meet Joy's uptight mother, Philippa.

One thing was for certain, Edwin was ready to move their relationship to the next level.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the third chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do.**

 **A/N: Thanks for being patient with me! So here is three short chapters to make up for it. Later on maybe longer.**

* * *

As time went on Joy and spent half her week with Edwin and the other half with Melanie, Victoria, and Elka. The time she spent with him were either fun time out and other nights were relaxing nights in that included a lot of passion.

At this point, Joy had been wondering when Edwin would make his next move. True he had work and she had school but sometimes a girl has to know her man is thinking on doing next. What she didn't know that a big life changing surprise was coming her way.

Over the next few weeks, Edwin planned out his proposal. He knew it would be hard to surprise Joy. So the only way he could pop the question was to do a flash mob and maybe even sing along before proposing. Right now he didn't know the location yet, although he knew he had to be a special place perhaps her hometown.

When he had the basic plans down, he visited Melanie, Victoria, and Elka about his plans. Since Joy had classes, Edwin thought it would be better if he met with them at a neutral location. One that Joy hadn't been to and wouldn't possibly have gone to. So he had met him at a café downtown. After paying for their drinks Elka got right down to business. "Okay, Edwin why are you having us down here at 9AM?"

Edwin smiled. He had come to appreciate Elka's bluntness. Clearing his throat he began. "I have given this thought talked with her son Owen and gotten their approval and…"

Without letting Edwin finish his sentence when Melanie blurted out, "Oh my word! You are going to ask Joy to marry you!"

Victoria gasped. She was happy for that her lifelong friend was finally getting to experience the whole process: engagement, wedding planning, and marriage. True she had been engaged twice before; yes she and Melanie weren't friends at the time Joy planning her wedding to Kyle and her engagement and almost wedding to George was a blurred and rushed. Hopefully, Joy's marriage will last longer than any of hers combined.

Edwin grinned. He could tell they were onboard. Melanie added, "Victoria and I can contact our kids to help with the flash mob. Just let us know the song and the location."

Elka added, "So where are you planning on proposing to her?"

Edwin replied, "Well I have wanted to visit England and so I thought a great place would ask her to marry me is her hometown in Manchester."

For the rest of the time, Edwin talked with the ladies on the plans. The ladies were sworn to secrecy. Although they had looked at Elka and she said, "What? I am going not to spill and I will make sure Mamie Sue does not either."

Elka went along with the enthusiasm for the time being. However, she thought to herself, _maybe there is nothing wrong with Edwin. If there was it would have surfaced by now. Yet I still have a feeling about him, one I don't like._

While Edwin was with Melanie, Victoria, and Elka, Joy had met with Owen. While she had been spending a lot of time with Edwin and her friends, she had not forgotten her son or grandson. One day while in between her classes she met with Owen while he was on his lunch break. They ate and chatted for a while just catching up. Shortly after she had seen current photos of Wilbur Owen said, "So I heard that you and Edwin have gotten serious."

When she heard her beau's name she beamed. She remembered the day she had invited Edwin to meet Owen and Wilbur. Wilbur was shy at first but took to Edwin after a little bit of time warmed up to him. Joy then answered. "Yeah, we are. You are okay with us right?"

Owen knew that his mother's question wasn't seeking his approval, it was to gauge his reaction. Owen replied, "Of course mom. As long as he doesn't hurt I have no problem. As a matter of fact, you have my stamp of approval."

Joy placed her hands on her heart. She was moved beyond belief. She leaned in brought in Owen into a hug and said, "Thank you, Owen."

They talked for a little while longer before Joy headed back to her last class and Owen to work.

-x-

Edwin continued planning, he enlisted his family. When his family heard of his plans they were overjoyed and offered to help in any way. He heard back from Melanie and found out that her daughter Jenna will work together with Victoria's daughter Emmy to choreograph the flash mob and that they have contacted a dance company in Manchester to arrange it.

Edwin smiled; everything was falling into place. Now Edwin knew that Joy wanted to visit Paris but hadn't the chance yet. He wanted to make it magical for her. He also knew that to have a wedding ceremony in France they would have to have a civil ceremony in the states or at least in her home country.

-x-

After being hounded by her mother to bring Edwin by for a visit Joy finally relented. After consulting with their schedules, they agreed that the best time to go would be after she was done with the school year. As they planned for the trip Edwin heard Melanie and Victoria the preparations for the flash mob was taken care, as was their travel plans. His family was equally ecstatic who were delighted that Joy would become a member of the family and they offered to help where they could.

Soon they had traveled to England. Their itinerary was to travel to nine cities and spend two days in each city before heading to her hometown of Manchester. The ride had most uneventful except for exchanging a few kisses here and there. Also whilst on the plane ride there, Joy discovered that he had never once joined the mile high club. So she indulged him and showed what he had missed out on. Once there, they spent two days in London to get over jet lag. She picked the cities that he would visit, knowing that later there would be more time to visit the other areas. The cities aside from London that she picked were Canterbury, Devon, Cotswold, Oxford, Cambridge, Suffolk, Norfolk, and Yorkshire before finishing in Manchester. She added in Liverpool as a possible day trip if time allowed it. During all the days they stayed in each city, Edwin he soaked it in and wrote about it.

As they were end-route from Yorkshire, Edwin texted Melanie and Victoria to get the plan started.

When they reached Manchester, they realized they were early so they decided to head to Liverpool for the day. When they came back to Manchester, Joy showed Edwin around town, her old hangout spots with her mates and a place she would go if she wanted time on her own. They then headed to her childhood home. When they exited the taxi, each with a luggage walked hand in hand up to the front door. No sooner gotten there and right when the front door when the door opened itself. There stood Philippa and she got right to the point. "Well, Rejoyla don't just stand there, come give your mum a hug."

Setting down her luggage Joy did as she was told. After hugging her mum, she said, "Mum this is my boyfriend, Edwin Jenson."

With arms wide, open Philippa brought Edwin into a hug and said. "Why it is finally nice to meet you in person. I must say you do look more handsome in person than on video chat."

Joy groaned. They just got her and already her mother was flirting with Edwin. Edwin however, took it in stride. After coming out of the hug he said, "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Scroggs and…"

Phillipa interjected and said, "Please call me Philippa, Mrs. Scroggs is way too old fashioned."

After the introductions were taken care of they sat down to dinner. Once they were sure that Joy was out of earshot. Edwin knew now was the time ask for the most important blessing. Taking a deep breath he began, "Mrs...I mean Philippa, I love and deeply care for your daughter. Right now I am asking you for your permission and blessing to ask Joy to marry me."

Philippa was shocked. She didn't see that coming. Maybe it was due to the fact that her daughter's relationships never lasted very long. This one was by far the longest. Giving her soon-to-be son-in-law's into another hug she said, "Son you have my blessing and my permission to propose to Rejoyla. Is there anything you need help with let me know."

Edwin smiled and said, "As a matter of a fact there is."

Edwin discussed how he along with Melanie and Victoria set up a flash mob and at the end he would propose. He found a photographer would take the photos from a distance and then more photos after. He said was also thinking of getting married right away and get the paperwork ready to send to France so that they could marry a few days after they arrive there.

Phillipa nodded. She said, "Good plan young man. As for getting married right away. I know a court clerk who owes me a favor. I take care of that aspect for you. Deal?"

Edwin nodded. He was about to say something when he heard, "Edwin? Are you coming up?"

Edwin grinned. "Looks like that is my cue. Thanks again Philippa."

After Edwin went to Joy's room, Phillipa got out the phone and made the call. "'ello Samuel. I am well. You? Say do you remember the favor? I like to put that to use that now."

After she also called in a photographer who needed more in her portfolio to help with the engagement photos.

Philippa knew she had to help out Edwin in making this proposal perfect.

* * *

 **A/N 2: The plot thickens! Read on to find out!**

 **A/N 3: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Please review as they are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do. Marry You belongs to Bruno Mars.**

* * *

The next morning, Joy woke up she saw that Edwin's side of the bed was empty. The night before they had a little bit of fun before falling asleep and she was hoping for a short repeat this morning. She began to wonder. When she turned around saw the note beside on the nightstand she sat up and read the note.

 ** _Joy,_**

 ** _I am sorry to not be here when you wake up, you know how I love to wake up to your kisses. I have a few things to take care of and then we can meet up later._**

 ** _I love you,_**

 ** _Edwin_**

Joy smiled and frowned at the same time, what could Edwin be possibly doing this early? She hoped whatever he had to do was good. But she didn't have time to think when a knock came on her door followed by her mother's voice "Rejoyla! Get up you need to get ready. You have two friends coming by to get you to get you ready for a big day today."

She thought to herself, _gee what a buzz kill_. She got out of bed and took a shower and did her hair. By the time she got out, got dressed she made her way to the kitchen. She saw her mother had made her breakfast. No sooner had she sat down when her mother said, "Quickly now Rejoyla eat up. You don't have much time."

Eating her favorite wholemeal oatmeal she asked, "Time for what? What is the hurry?"

Looking at her daughter sternly Philippa replied, "It has to do with Edwin but the rest he swore me to secrecy."

Right as she finished her breakfast came a knock on the door. Philippa opened and there stood Victoria and Melanie. Surprised Joy rushed over, hugged her friends and asked, "Hey you two what are you doing here?"

Victoria hurried forth first. "Hey, do we need a reason to see our best friend beside the fact we miss your presence at home?"

Melanie added, "Plus we get to come and visit your hometown and..."

To which Joy and Victoria finished, "…visit tourist sites."

Soon they were out the door. Once Philippa was sure that her daughter and out the door she whipped out her cell phone and made the phone call. "'ello, Edwin? Rejoyla has left with Melanie and Victoria. I will meet you at Town Hall to help sort out the arrangements. I will be there in about twenty minutes."

All the while as Joy gave her friends a two cent tour of her hometown of Manchester. After an hour or two, they headed towards the Manchester Arndale where Joy knew which restaurant had the best and freshest food to order and it was business as usual but the owner was a former schoolmate of hers and they got the best seat in the house. After they had finished they decided to walk and around do a bit of window shopping. Soon music began to play and Joy recognized it was Bruno Mars' ever popular "Marry You" and dancers suddenly appeared and began dancing. This was Melanie and Victoria's cue. They pulled her close to the crowd. At first, Joy wasn't sure but went with them.

Soon even Joy was tapping her feet and clapping her hand to the beat.

 _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

 _No one will know oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, come on, girl._

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

 _Shots of patron,_

 _And it's on, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

 _No, I won't blame you;_

 _It was fun, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _[x2:]_

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Before long she began to like the song without realizing it was all for her. She was also thinking _I wonder who this flash mob is intended or is it just random._

However, towards the end, she noticed a few familiar faces Jenna, Will, Emmy, Tony, Oscar, Alessandro, Alaina, Genevieve, and even Owen, were amongst the dancers. Joy really began to wonder _bloody hell what is going?_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh cliffhanger! Thanks reading the fifth chapter! Please review as they are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Post Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do.**

* * *

Right as the song came to an end when she saw Owen, Jenna, Will, Emmy, Tony, and Oscar come up with roses ranging from red to orange to white to yellow and peach all entwined in pairs and gave it to her before getting back in the dance formation. Towards the end of the song the dancers, the formed a lineup side by side suddenly parted and there stood Edwin looking ever dapper and handsome in his tux and tie. He walked over and after a quick kiss, he took her hand in his and began his speech. "Joy when I met you I knew you were someone special. The more time we spent together the deeper in love I fell with you. You fill my life with meaning. So much so I can't imagine my life without you."

Pausing he let go out of her hand, got out a box from his pant pocket and got down one knee causing the crowd around them to cheer. Joy's mouth dropped only to have her hands cover her mouth and she let out an audible covered loud gasp. He opened the box and continued. "Ms. Rejoyla Scroggs, will you do the honor in becoming Mrs. Edwin Jenson, will you marry me?"

Joy was beyond flabbergasted! She was beyond giddy right now and jumping up and down with her hands covering her mouth. When Kyle and George proposed it was a completely spur the moment. This was beyond her wildest dreams! To think that Edwin had planned it down to the last detail was very much like him. Maybe, this time, she will properly get married without any problems. When she saw the ring she admired the beauty of the ring, a heart shaped diamond ring set in white gold.

As everyone waited for her answer Joy only had eyes for Edwin. Clearing her voice she said loudly and clearly, "Mr. Edwin Jenson, it is with great honor and pride that I give you my answer, yes I will marry you!"

The crowds cheered when they heard her response. With a big smile on his smile, he got out the ring out of the cushions, slid it onto her finger before standing up and pulled her in for a long and sweet kiss. The crowd cheered and whistled. When they came apart all their family and friends came and congratulated them. After that Edwin with his arms around his fiancée said, "Joy I have a surprise for you."

Joy asked in faux-cynical tone, "Another one? You're full of surprises today."

Smiling Edwin pointed in the distance: "Look over there."

Joy looked in the direction Edwin pointed and saw a blonde photographer made her way over, smile and waved and then went back to photographing the happy event. Joy looked at Edwin who was really grinning now. She smacked him lightly before pulling him in for another kiss. When they parted Edwin said, "How about we go and get married?"

Now Joy was speculating on everything that happened. She thought okay something is going on here.

Joy wanted to ask, "Now but I look terrible and why now?"

Edwin said "Okay you look gorgeous in your relaxed wear. Also remember how you said you wanted to get married in France? Well, I did a bit of research and found out that in order to have a wedding there we need to have a civil ceremony in either in the states. Since we are here already why not now?"

Feeling overwhelmed Joy took a deep breath. Although she wanted to know what was going on and wanted to use her PI skills, she knew if she let her suspicious and cynical side take over now it would ruin the jubilation and joyous feeling she feeling right now. Deciding to go with it what he said Joy said, "Yes let's get married now."

Edwin smiled and when they reached the town hall she saw not only her mother there but Owen with Wilbur and her two dearest friends."

Soon they were at the courthouse and the court clerk, Samuel Williams, lanky gentleman in his fifties with graying hair performed the ceremony.

It didn't take before the reached best part. Samuel asked, "Do you, Rejoyla Scroggs take, Edwin Jenson to be your partner for life, do you promise to walk by his side forever, and to love, help, and encourage him in all he does? Do you promise to take the time to talk with him, to listen to him, and to care for him? Will you share his laughter, and his tears, as his partner, lover and best friend? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband for now and forevermore?"

Joy smiled and replied, "I do."

Samuel turned to Edwin and asked the same question. "Do you, Edwin Jenson take, Rejoyla Scroggs to be your partner for life, do you promise to walk by her side forever, and to love, help, and encourage her in all she does? Do you promise to take a time to talk with her, to listen to her, and to care for her? Will you share her laughter, and her tears, as her partner, lover, and best friend? Do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife for now and forevermore?"

With the brightest grin, he had ever smiled he said, "I do."

Samuel then said, "It is now time for the rings."

Edwin's face was ashen. "Shoot I forgot I…"

Melanie and Victoria stepped forward. Melanie said, "Here looks like you are going to need this more than us."

To which Victoria said something was so her, "Yeah and these don't really go with my wardrobe."

Joy looked at the toy rings. She remembered how Melanie got it earlier and was giddy about it. Now she realized it saved the ceremony from falling flat.

Joy then took the rings and placed one in Edwin's hand. Samuel continued. "And now, seal your promises with these rings, the symbol of your life shared together."

Looking at he said, "Joy, please repeat after me, "Edwin, this ring I give as token and pledge,

as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed."

Joy repeated the vow and slid the ring on as best as she could. Samuel looked at Edwin and said, "Edwin, please repeat after me, Joy, this ring I give as token and pledge, as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed."

Edwin repeated the vow and slid the ring onto her finger. He mouthed, "I love you" to which Joy did the same. Samuel continued, "Joy and Edwin, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss!"

If for a brief second they were in their own little world. Edwin smiled. He leaned in, placing his hand her face he gently pulled her in kissed her sweetly. Joy relished the kiss and kissed him back with the same gentleness.

Now Edwin was one step closer in his plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Just what is Edwin planning? There will be a bit of drama but nothing sinister. Promise!**

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the sixth chapter! Please review as they are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do.**

 **Chapter 7: Discovery**

* * *

Soon after the civil wedding at the town hall, they headed for a restaurant close by where her mum, her friends, and Edwin's parents held a celebratory dinner in their honor. There Joy met Emmy's, Oscar's, Tony's, Jenna's and Will's significant others that they were seeing at the time. At this time they each knew who they wanted to stand with them.

During the height of the party Joy gently clinked her glass and spoke up. "Attention everyone Edwin and I have an announcement to make."

The room quieted and then Edwin said. "First I want to thank everyone for coming on such a short notice. Joy and I appreciate you all dropping your busy schedules at a moment's notice. Also thanks to my parents and Philippa for hosting this wonderful dinner. Now for the announcement. Joy would you like to go first?"

Joy cleared her throat and said, "First I would like to thank me mum as well. So for the person who is going to walk me down the aisle would be me mum to be the one who gives me away."

Philippa was taken by surprise. She walked to her daughter gave them a hug and she said, "I would be honored you to walk you down the aisle."

Edwin took his cue, Making eye contact with Owen and said, "Owen, I know we have not talked much but would you like to be one of the best men?"

Owen didn't expect that. Owen walked up and replied, "Of course I would be honored."

Joy looked at her grandson who cooed away and whispered, "Wilbur would you like to be the ring boy?"

Wilbur not fully understanding what his grandmother had asked of him only gave her a cute grin. Owen answered, "I am sure that Wilbur would love to be the ring boy."

Joy then turned to the crowd and spotted who she needed to ask next. "Melanie and Victoria, I want you two to be my maid of honors."

Victoria and Melanie both walked up and gave her a hug and Victoria said, "Of course Joy we will stand with you on your big day."

Joy cleared her voice again and said, "Alaina I would like you as the bridesmaid and Skyler as the flower girl.

Surprised and moved Alaina went up with Skyler to where Joy and Edwin were standing. Giving her soon to be sister-in-law a hug she said, "Skyler and I are honored to be a part of the bridal party."

Looking at her daughter and asked, "Right Skyler?"

Skyler nodded with a bright smile and said, "Yeah!"

Now it was Edwin's turn. He turned and made eye contact with one person in particular. "Alessandro, my brother you have taught me and guided me through life as only an older brother could so I would be honored if you would be my one of best man."

Alessandro walked up and hugged Edwin and said, "Of course little bro."

With that settled, they continued on partying until it was closing time at the restaurant.

When they got back to the hotel Joy began thinking about the wedding planning process. There was so much to do and get done! Her wedding to Kyle was simple (well almost) except she did all the work and he did none. With Edwin, however, she knew it had to be perfect. When they got to their hotel where they would spend the night, she immediately grabbed him and kissed him harder than she has ever had to before.

When they parted lips Joy said, "Thank my dear husband for making me so happy today."

Edwin smiled and replied, "How about I make you happier?"

Joy asked, "Oh?"

As he took off the tux and tie and then hung them on a clothes hanger and in the closet Edwin added, "We can get married as soon as you like. I remember you said that Kyle did not take part in the planning at all. How about I take care of all the planning? I know of a wedding planner who did wonders for Alessandro and Alaina's wedding. He thrives under intense pressure. Just name a destination along with your dress size along with Melanie's and Victoria' sizes and it is done. Did I mention we can get married by this weekend and if you wanted to a bachelorette party?"

Joy was utterly speechless. Edwin really cared enough, more so than Kyle. However, now there was one thing she wanted to do. Joy pulled her beloved in and kissed him passionately. Edwin responded and they made out like their lives depended on it. When they parted she said, "Tomorrow I will give you the details, but tonight I want my wicked way with you."

Not giving him a chance to answer she locked lips with him and they began kissing. As their kisses became more and more heated she began to walk him towards the bed began undressing each other while Joy walked him towards the bed. When they reached the end of the bed they broke the kiss, she got him out of his shirt and pants and then pushed him on the bed. She then got on top of him and took off her shirt, tossed it aside and then leaned down and began kissing him once more. Soon the rest of the clothing was shed and they were exploring deep into the night.

-x-

The next morning Joy told Edwin the details he needed to know, like have it reception Paris-themed and since it was May it would be nice to visit city on the southern coast of France. With that information in hand, Edwin called the wedding planner and everything was set.

The next few days were a whirlwind, between the combined bridal and bachelorette party for Joy, and bachelor party for Edwin in Paris. During his party, Edwin received two calls. One was that the paperwork from Manchester had gone through and that they would be able to get married in France. The other was the wedding planner. "Hello, Alistair? Is everything set including the dresses and the rings right? Great thank you so much, yes will you see you in a day or so."

After that they flew to Nice and when they reached there Joy had to ask, "Edwin darling, why are we here in Nice? I am not complaining or anything but…"

Edwin answered with a grin and said, "You will love it the place I am about to take all of us."

Thirty minutes and a winding road later, they were at the destination. When Joy saw where they were, she gasped. She had read about the Chateau La Chèvre D'Or and how the exterior showed old world charm while the interior was modern and comfortable. She had forgetten why she asked Edwin he had brought them here.

Even Elka was impressed. "Wow, the views here are exquisite!"

Edwin saw his family give him thumbs up. He then turned to his fiancée/legal partner and said, "You like it so far? Well, I am not done yet. Come on follow me."

After being checking in and greeted by staff who took care of their luggage, Edwin heard someone call his name in a familiar Midwestern American accent. "Edwin, bro you made it."

Edwin greeted the gentleman who called to him. "Hey, Alistair man thanks for helping me out at the last minute."

Alistair replied, "No problem man."

When Alistair saw Joy he asked, "So Edwin is the lucky lady you have been going on and on about? Wow, you're right she is beautiful."

Edwin beamed and replied, "She is."

Turning to Joy, Edwin kissed her on the lips and he said, "Joy, this Alistair Smith, our wedding planner extraordinaire who pulled this together in two days. Alistair and I had gone to college together and he was a whiz at anything that relates to design."

Edwin continued, "Alistair this is my beautiful fiancée, Joy Scroggs."

Alistair bowed down and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Scroggs."

Joy answered, "Likewise. Thank you for pulling everything together at such a short notice."

Alistair responded, "It was my pleasure. Now if you two will follow me I can show you the area for the reception."

Joy was led away from the crowd. She knew that they would explore the grounds. When they reached the first ballroom, Alistair said, "Behold the party room."

Alistair signaled the staff members and they opened the door and when Joy saw the inside. It was incredible! It was all old Paris and she loved it!

Edwin could tell by the look on Joy's face that the arrangement had met her approval. Edwin asked, "You approve?"

Joy turned and looked at her fiancé and said, "Approve? I love it!"

Edwin and Alistair smiled. Now for the next part. Alistair signaled the staff to close the door to which they did. Alistair then turned to the couple and said, "Edwin I will have my assistant take you to a room where the wardrobe you need for tonight's rehearsal dinner and tomorrow's ceremony while I will personally go with Ms. Scroggs and the other ladies to the other room to select their attire for tonight and tomorrow."

With a nod, Edwin leaned into Joy and kissed before they headed in different directions.

The next few hours passed in a blur with fitting and ring choices and it was soon night time. They had gone through a rehearsal and now they were now at their rehearsal dinner.

During the rehearsal dinner at one of the restaurants, Edwin had excused himself. After a while, Joy began to wonder where Edwin had gone so she goes out of the restaurant and overhears a conversation with his parents. She hides so she is not seen.

Augustus said, "Congratulations son you are getting closer to getting your inheritance from your grandfather."

Genevieve added, "We are so happy for you son."

Edwin smiled and replied, "Thanks, mom, dad. You know I never thought would find someone I love so deeply."

When Joy overheard Edwin talking to his parents about the real reason for the quick and lavish wedding she popped out and let out, "Bloody hell, how dare you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the seventh chapter! Please review as they are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do.**

 **Chapter 8: Explanations**

* * *

Edwin winced when heard "bloody hell" articulated. He thought _boy am I busted_. Edwin had a look of horror and shellshock when he realized that his secret had come out the way it did. This wasn't the way he had planned on telling her at all.

Edwin and his parents turned around and saw Joy. His parents were stunned, presumably at the fact their son had not told his fiancée. Joy continued in a hurt tone, "So you have been using me, pretending you love me, and for what?"

Angry, Joy takes off. Edwin looked at his parents' face and knew what they were thinking. Edwin runs off and calls out, "Joy wait."

He tries to go after Joy but she is too fast. His mother looks him and says, "Edwin, don't worry I will take care of it."

Genevieve then goes after Joy, but she didn't have to go far. She found Joy outside on the balcony overlooking the panoramic ocean view.

Right now Joy was deep in thought. Here she was in at a Chateau that is rustic on the outside but modern and luxurious on the inside. The city itself is as beautiful on its own. The fact that she was here with the ones she loved it was a dream come true. Yet she found out her fiancé/civil partner had kept this secret from her. Maybe Elka was right. Something was bound to come up with Edwin. Joy knew this tidbit had to be kept away from Elka and her mother because Joy didn't want any barbs from either of them at this moment.

Joy was so deep in thought she jumped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Joy? It is me, Genevieve. I want to talk you."

AS Genevieve walks up next to Joy she remained quiet. Without wasting another second gets right to the point. "Joy I am sorry you had to about that this way. However, this is Edwin's last chance to secure his inheritance from his old-fashioned grandfather."

Taking a breather, she then continued, "His grandfather set aside an amount for not only him but Alessandro too. The only way he could get it is to be married by the time he turns 35. Now Edwin can use the money as he pleases, he just needs to prove to his bedridden grandfather. I know what you're thinking, he does have a trust fund that was from his father and me when we first adopted him. Up until now, Edwin along with the rest of us thought that it was hopeless that he not make the deadline. He was in and out of a lot of relationships. Then suddenly he had called and said that he found you and that you were the one, I was skeptical at first; because in the past all the girlfriends he bought him seemed wrong one reason or another. I had thought it would be the same with you. Nevertheless, when Augustus and I saw the way you were looking at each other we realized Edwin had found the one is meant to be with I have never seen him this happy. I can say from a mother's point of view that he has fallen so deeply in love with you his feelings for you are very much genuine. I know you're mad he never told you but please don't turn your back on him now."

To relieve the tension Genevieve added, "If I do say so myself your grandson is so precious and I am looking forward to being a great grandma."

Genevieve looked into Joy's eyes. At this point Joy was so confused she didn't know what to do.

Genevieve sighed, "I will leave you to think about it."

Joy ponders what her soon to be mother-in-law said. Well, that is if she decides to go through with the nuptials. She was lost in thought that she didn't hear footsteps. Then she heard talking. "Hey Joy, Melanie and I were wondering where you went. We ran into Genevieve told us where to find you. What happened?"

Joy sighed. "I found out why we are having the civil ceremony and big wedding so soon."

Joy told her best friends. They were flabbergasted at the revelation. Victoria said, "You know this reminds me of a Lifetime Movie I once did, "Girl Marries Boy So Boy Can Get Money."

Joy and Melanie looked at each Victoria funny. Typical Victoria to come up with an analogy, even for this situation thought Joy. Melanie said, "Oh Joy. I don't know what to say except only you can decide what to do. Whatever you choose we will support you no matter what."

Just standing with her friends helped her. She realized that if she didn't go through with the wedding she would never hear the end of it from her critical mother. So the good would be she could finally get her mother off her back. The other thing was that she and her friends are finally visiting Paris and to get married here is a dream come true. Plus her longest relationship has indeed been with Edwin. No one else has lasted this long.

The trio stood in silence, taking in the beauty when they heard, "Joy! I need to talk to you."

Joy, Melanie, and Victoria all turn their heads at the same time around to see Edwin standing there. Melanie took it as a sign and said, "Victoria, do you want to go and get another drink? I could use one right now."

Melanie and Victoria hurried off. But before they could go back in they pulled Edwin aside. Victoria glared at Edwin while Melanie said, "We warned you not to hurt our best friend. We won't tell Elka and will look the other way this time. If we hear of anything else, you are done for, do you hear?"

Edwin swallowed and nodded. This was the one time he really needed to beg for Joy's forgiveness. When the Melanie and Victoria left Edwin walked to where his fiancée was. Well, at least he hoped she would stay his fiancée. Arms crossed, she glared at him and said, "Start talking Edwin."

Taking a deep breath and said, "Look Joy I am so very sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want to scare you away. Oh, what I am I saying I probably scared you into changing your mind about me."

Joy said, "Keep talking."

Edwin breathed and said, "You are wondering why I never took you to visit him. The thing he is bedridden. Because of nuclear cataracts, he legally blind in his left eye and low vision in his other eye. He sleeps most of the day since he is getting weaker."

There was silence between them. Edwin knew he had to do something. He stepped in closer, placed his hands her face, tilted his head to the right, and brought her in for a sweet and long kiss. Joy didn't even have a chance to react. She wanted to push him away, partly for what he did; but darn it he was so hard to resist. They parted lips and as they looked into each other's eyes when Joy pulled Edwin in for another kiss and kissed him hard and Edwin responded. When they parted they looked into each other's eyes. Telling from that kiss, he could guess that Joy wanted to stay; but still was not one hundred percent sure. "So you will stay me?"

Slightly exasperated and said, "If you weren't so handsome, smart, a talented writer, and I wasn't this in love with you, of course, I would have left you."

Joy paused and added, "Well we have come this far why leave now? Just shut up and kiss me!"

Edwin didn't need to be asked twice. He placed his hands on her face and gently pulled her in. Tilting his head and the moment his lips were on her lips she wrapped her arms around his waist and a passionate kiss ensued—a kiss that would put all other kisses to shame.

Melanie and Victoria came back after their drinks refilled Melanie stopped short and Victoria almost crashed into her. She was about to ask when she saw Melanie subtly point. Victoria looked up and saw a short distance away that Joy and Edwin were making out. They quietly spun around and quietly tiptoed away and headed to their room to wait for their friend and bride-to-be.

When they parted to get air in their lungs. Edwin saw looked at his fiancée and bride to be, how could have gotten even more beautiful in just a few minutes. Which is why he had to do this. Holding her close to him he said, "Joy I will always love you no matter what. I feel bad for not telling you sooner. So to make up for it so should anything happen to me or we don't work out I want to make sure you are covered. So I was thinking once I get the inheritance from my grandfather I will set aside some money just for you."

Joy smiled. She placed a finger on Edwin's lips and whispered, "Edwin, you are so sweet, but I don't think that is necessary. I am in this for the long haul and I expect you to be as well."

Edwin smiled. He just fell in love with Joy all over again. He leaned into kiss her again and soon it became a heated kiss make-out session.

A short time later Joy and Edwin parted lips to get air as their lungs were demanding it. The two of them had smiles on their faces. After exchanging a few short kisses, Joy said, "Maybe we should go in and turn in. We have an early start tomorrow and I could use the beauty sleep."

Edwin kissed Joy once more before she headed off to her room. When Joy reached the room she was spending the night with Victoria and Melanie they pounced her. Victoria asked first, "So what happened?"

However, the big smiled on Joy's face said it all. Melanie and Victoria sighed. They had been secretly hoping that Joy would stay with. After all, they want her to happy and experience the joys of a wedding. From there they talked before turning in. Joy was really looking forward to the next day, for she would no longer be Joy Scroggs but Joy Jenson.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the eighth chapter! Please review as they are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do. Bridal Chorus and Wedding March belong to Richard Wagner and Felix Mendelssohn respectively.**

 **Chapter 9: The Big Day**

* * *

The next day at eight in the morning, Joy along with her bridal party were up to get ready. After getting their coffee and breakfast (milk and cereal for Skyler) the hair and makeup team arrived at nine to get them ready for the ceremony. Joy had the bridal party on having their makeup and hair done first.

As this was all going, Joy took it the experience in. She had been told that it would to by quickly. True the word, it did go by fast. Between the photographer, makeup and hair in which she chooses to have it flowing in soft waves, came Owen (with Wilbur) delivering her a love note from Edwin. After Joy sent her son and grandson back with a love note for Edwin Joy helped her co-maids of honor and bridesmaid and flower girl into their dresses. They all looked beautiful and the shades of blue flowed effortlessly from dark to light. Shortly after they left when her mother, soon to be mother-in-law, Genevieve along with Elka, Mamie Sue, Emmy, Oscar, and Jenna came up to see her.

Soon she was in her wedding gown and her veil and Joy saw everyone with tears in their eyes. Joy had to say, "Come on everyone don't cry, you are going to make me cry and I don't want my makeup all runny."

Mamie quickly said, "Joy, first you so beautiful. Second, Elka and I are so happy for you that you found the one for you."

To which Elka added, "Yeah thank you for inviting us, we are indeed happy for you. I guess I was wrong about Edwin. Also, thanks for the free food and booze while you and Edwin get married!"

Joy shook her head. At times Elka and Mamie Sue could be exasperating, Elka especially—however, she had really come to love the two of them. She hugged them when Emmy stepped forward and said, "We are all just so happy for you."

Once the tears stopped Jenna said, "Well before most of us have to and have our seats or line up, it is time for time-honored tradition. Let's start with Mrs. Scroggs."

Philippa came forward. Taking out the earrings she had on she said, "Joy, my something old is something you loved as a little girl. Remember how you loved my pearl earrings? Well, now I am passing it down to you. Hold on to it."

Joy smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you, mum."

As she put it on when Alaina and Genevieve came forward and Alaina said, "Joy, Genevieve and I have something borrowed."

Alaina produced a light green ribbon. Genevieve said, "I had always carried this ribbon from the first time I got it up until the time I passed it on to Alaina. This has brought me much luck and so we are loaning this to you to tie on your bouquet."

Joy smiled. After getting the ribbon tied on the bouquet she gave both women a hug. Then Oscar spoke up. "Joy, Emmy, Jenna, Will, Tony, and I have come to see you as our second mom. We are so happy for you. Now we know you have your new but we another new item to add."

Emmy brought out a rectangular box and handed it to Oscar. Oscar continued. "The five of us all chipped in to get you this special gift."

Joy took the box and opened it and gasped. It was a diamond heart shaped pendant necklace. Now Joy was the one to cry. Thankfully the makeup artist had used waterproof mascara. Before she put it on she gave Emmy, Jenna, and Oscar a hug while mentally remember to give Tony and Will a hug later. Soon after Jenna helped the necklace on her when Melanie said, "Victoria and I have the best for last. It is self-explanatory for later."

Joy got the box and opened it revealed a lacy blue garter. Trying to hold back the tears and smiling broadly Joy went to hug her two lifelong best friends.

No sooner had she slipped it on when there was a knock on the door. Joy called out, "Who is it?"

Alistair replied, "It is I the wedding planner."

Genevieve opened the door and Alistair said, "Okay everyone who is not in the bridal party need to take their seats. Alaina and little Skyler along with Ms. Moretti, Ms. Chase need to get in line. Ms. Scroggs I will be back to get you and your mom."

With that, another round of hugs happened and with Melanie, Victoria, Alaina having their bouquets and Skyler with her flower basket they all left the room and soon it was only Joy and Philippa. Wiping a tear that had gathered in her eyes she took Joy's hand in hers. "Rejoyla, I love you and so happy for you. I know your father left us when you were a teenager, but where ever he is I am sure that he is happy for you too."

Joy hugged her mom and said, "Thanks, mum I appreciate you saying that."

Right, then there was another knock and Joy knew that was her signal. Making one last check and satisfied, she picked up her bouquet Joy and taking her mother's arms and headed to the back of the double French doors.

Right when the double doors opened at the start of the Bridal Chorus, Joy took a deep breath. and began the walk down the aisle. The aisle which had been plentifully covered with petals led Joy to her future. She had made eye contact with the guests and their invited plus ones. Joy was very grateful that they were all able to make it on a short notice. However, when Joy made eye contact with her groom she felt like she couldn't breathe. He looked even more dashing than ever in his tuxedo and blue tie. When Edwin saw Joy he felt weak in the knees and had a little trouble breathing. She liked an angel in her strapless satin beaded wedding dress. That was paired with a train and cathedral length veil. The dress itself hugged her body and made her look enchanting. Alessandro leaned and whispered, "Wow bro you are one lucky guy."

Edwin couldn't agree more. When she and Philippa reached the front of the altar Edwin stepped forward to meet his bride. Giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Philippa placed Joy's hand in Edwin's hand and quietly whispered, "Take care of her and don't hurt her."

Unfortunately, Joy heard that said exasperatedly, "Mum!"

Soon after that, Joy handed her bouquet to her Melanie before she fully joined hands with Edwin. He leaned in and whispered, "You look stunningly gorgeous."

Edwin sure did have a way with words and that was one thing she really loved about him. The minister began the ceremony but they were so lost in each other's eyes that they tuned out the rest of the world.

Shortly thereafter the minister said, "Now it is time for their vows."

True they didn't have much time to write their vows but Joy knew what she wanted to say.

The minister turned to Joy and said, "You may start Joy."

Mists gathering in her eyes she began her vow. "Edwin, before I met you I didn't I think I understood the meaning of true love. I thought I was doomed to spend the rest of my life single and chasing after guys. Then you came into my life. Being together with you, having you accept me for me, and dealing with my baggage and my insecurities I realize just how deep my love for you is. So now I, Rejoyla Scroggs, choose you, Edwin Jenson. I choose to stand by your side, to be the joy to your heart and food for your soul, to learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

Edwin smiled. He loved this woman more and more. Now it was his turn to vow his love. He cleared his throat and began. "Joy from the moment I first saw you at Stormi's I was like she is sure is beautiful. I was right and before long I fell in love with you and knew I had to find a way to keep you in my life. I love everything about you, your laughter, smile, your sense of loyalty to those you love and care about. So with that said, I, Edwin Jenson, choose you, Rejoyla Scroggs. I choose to stand by your side, to be on other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute."

Buy now there wasn't a single eye in the audience. After the minister blessed the rings and hey had exchanged rings, the minister made the final blessing before saying, "It is with great honor that now declared this man and this woman husband and wife. Edwin, you may now kiss your bride."

Not needing to be asked twice Edwin placed his hands on her face and pulled her in for a long and sweet kiss earning them 'awes' from the audience.

The minister concluded, "May I present to you, "Mr. and Mrs. Edwin Jenson."

Once their respective bridal party and groomsmen had given their congratulations Joy and Edwin joined hands and began the recessional as husband and wife. This day would indeed be one of the most special days of their lives!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the ninth chapter! Please review as they are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Epilogue: Four years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hot in Cleveland, Hazy Mills Productions, SamJen Productions, and TV Land Original Productions do.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I hit writer's block with this last chapter!**

* * *

-Four years later, September 2017, Joy's POV-

So much has happened it five years since Edwin and I tied the knot. As my husband get our three children, Hazel Della, Christian Duke, and Geneva Daisy Jenson ready for the first day of preschool, I became lost in deep thoughts how has time flown by so quickly? It seemed just like yesterday that Edwin and I had vowed to love each no matter what came our way and now our triplets who are three All three had a good mix of our features: they had Edwin's smile and my eyes. On the other hand, Hazel had me nose whereas Christian and Geneva had Edwin's nose. One thing is for sure, they are playful and challenging at the same time. They give love to not just us but all of us (including their doting grandmum, Melanie, and Victoria). They also love to challenge us to chase them (they especially love it when they have Owen chase them and their uncle Wilbur running with them.

Before I get to our story, I want to update you on the others. A few years following our wedding, both Melanie and Victoria have found their happiness. On a trip to visit Jenna in Boston, Melanie met Tom. They clicked and began dating. When Tom met Jenna and Will they both approved of him and it didn't take long before they were engaged and married. Tom was Melanie's match in every way. Victoria, on the other hand, following years of dancing around their feelings, had finally taken the plunge and married Johnny Revere. Our dear Elka is still single and loved dating.

Now back to our story. During our romantic French Riviera honeymoon, we did lots of exploring. Once we got home, I continued education and completed an internship while Edwin continued to do freelance work. After I was done with me internship we decided to start trying for a family. Though I had Owen and in turn Wilbur, I wanted to have a child with Edwin. After two negative results, we kept trying. After a month of trying, still nothing.

We went to the doctor and found out the problem—I had developed fibroids. The doctor and that it is in the best interest of my health not to get pregnant. Edwin and I discussed our options; we could either adopt or start our family via gestational surrogacy. After much discussion, we choose the surrogate route. Edwin and I were about to find a suitable candidate and pay for the procedure when Alaina heard about our struggles. So she volunteered to be a gestational surrogate. Edwin and I were completely floored. Once overcoming the initial shock we thanked her profusely and accepted. Next, Edwin and I went through the process to create embryos that were then implanted into Alaina. It didn't take long and she was soon pregnant.

Over the next several months Edwin and I made to all the appointments including the ultrasound appointments. At the first ultrasound, we heard heartbeats and that they were strong. It was the sixteen-week ultrasound when the doctor announced that Alaina was carrying triplets! Edwin and I were shocked and overcome with happiness. The rest of the pregnancy went well and right at 36 weeks when Alaina went into labor. Edwin and I were in the waiting room with Alaina waiting for the big moment. After waiting for eight hours our children were delivered and before the babies were taken to be cleaned, weighed and measured Edwin and I had skin to skin contact with each of the baby.

Truth be told, with the arrival of our children I could not have been happier. Edwin was the missing piece in me life and made me incredibly happy. He, along with Alaina helped make it even happier.

That part of our lives was going well. The other part of our lives almost didn't go well. The only problem was Edwin almost didn't get his inheritance from his grandfather. Seemed quite silly now but it didn't seem that way back then.

 _Flashback: August 2013_

 _Edwin and I were outside his grandfather's hospice room about to go in and meet him. His grandfather had been informed of his marriage and had requested to meet I. Edwin looked at I and could see she was nervous. Edwin took me hands into his and said, "Don't worry I know Grandfather Harold will love you. What is not to love about you?"_

 _Right then the door opened and the nurse came out and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Jenson, Harold is ready for your visit._

 _Edwin and I stood up and hand in hand, we walked in the room and I noticed how cozy it seemed with the wood paneling and a window that let in a bright sunshine light. We walked towards the bed when we heard a distinct baritone voice call out, "Edwin my dear boy."_

 _Edwin and I released each other's hands and he wanted and sat down on his grandfather's bed and said, "Yes grandfather, it is I."_

 _Without a second to pass, Harold asked, "I heard from your parents that you recently got married. Is that true? What is her name?"_

 _Edwin smiled and replied, "Yes I did. Her name is Joy and I met her a little over a year ago and we got married in France. Yes, grandfather, I love her very much, more than I thought I could love anyone."_

 _Edwin and I both saw a smiled on his grandfather's face. He said, "I want to meet Joy. Is she here with you?"_

 _Edwin answered, "Yes grandfather."_

 _Edwin looked over at me and motioned me over. I walked over and then Edwin placed me hand into his grandfather's and said, "Grandfather allow me to introduce to you my wife, Joy Jenson."_

 _I cleared me throat and said, "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Jenson."_

 _A subtle smile appeared on Harold's face. He could tell she was a lovely young woman. However, he did detect a British accent._

 _Harold said, "Can call me grandfather like Edwin does._

 _He then asked, "Joy, where in England were you from?"_

 _I replied, "Manchester."_

 _He faltered. He quickly made up an excuse. "Edwin, Joy I am afraid I have to cut this visit short. I need my rest as you know."_

 _Edwin was baffled. This was the shortest visit ever. He thought what is going on?_

 _Edwin said, "Of course grandfather I will come by tomorrow."_

 _Edwin and Joy left. When they were out in the hallway Joy had to ask, "What happened? Was it something I said or did?"_

 _Edwin took Joy's hands in his and brought it up for a kiss and said, "I am sure it is not that but I do need to find out what that happened._

 _The next day we find out that Harold is considering changing his mind in giving Edwin his promised inheritance. We were all shocked. We asked Augustus, Genevieve, and Alessandro but they all had no idea. So I volunteered to look into his past, with the family's permission (hey, you can never be too careful) and began searching._

 _As it turned out in 1962 Harold was in his last year of the MBA at Oxford. On a weekend trip, he and two friends went to Liverpool. While there he met and had fallen in love with a beautiful young British woman, Pippa Toms. They were together and though they had been together a short time he had made plans to marry her. However, at the time Harold didn't have his trust fund yet and was on scholarship at Oxford. Since he had no money to his name at the time, her parents made she break it off so that she could marry the man they had picked for her._

 _What as even more shocking was when I saw the picture of the young woman, it was none other than me own mother, Philippa Scroggs. Before she was married her maiden was Thomson and that her childhood nickname was Pippa. Now I knew why Harold's deposition changed from cheery to sour; he must have been devastated when the relationship ended and had tried to mask his disappointment ever since. Now I understand why me mom was always asking if I had a man in my life, since her experience with me father was not a good one._

 _Once I explained to Edwin and me in-laws they trusted me in knowing what to do next. So I contacted me, mother. She immediately gets to the point and asked, "Joy, what is going on? Have you got news of some sort?"_

 _I said, "Yes. Do you know a Harold Jenson?"_

 _Silence came and went when Philippa said, "Yes Harold had been me, true love before your grandparents had me marry your father instead. Wait how do you know about Harold?"_

 _I added, "Mum, Harold is your son-in-law's adoptive grandfather."_

 _I then told her what happened when I went with Edwin to meet Harold me mum gasped and said, "Say no more. I am on the next flight out to Cleveland."_

 _I smiled, "Thanks, mum. Edwin and I appreciate it!"_

It didn't take long before this whole tangle of a mess was resolved. When Edwin and I saw the look on Harold's face when he saw my mother he smiled and found that I was Pippa's daughter and that he was forever grateful for bringing his true love back into life. Because of that, Edwin was indeed able to secure his inheritance.

I was so lost in that it took three voices to get me out of it. "Momma! Let's go!"

I looked down and saw three cute faces smiling up at me…sigh it is so hard to resist their adorableness. I am going to miss their exuberance for a few hours. What am I going to do? When I saw Edwin I smirked; I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Shaking my head I then knelt down to their levels and each them a hug and kiss and then said, "Well then let's get you to preschool."

This journey of love has truly been the best ever as it had led to my happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the final chapter! Please review as we are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
